Paw Patrol: Curse of the WerePup
by Hauchen
Summary: The night is no longer safe in Adventure Bay and the Paw Patrol find that the problem is much closer to home than they expected...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Something about the farm felt different that morning.

Yumi rose from her bed and peered out of the window, observing the dim shafts of dawn sunlight piercing the horizon. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. It danced annoyingly on the edge of her mind and then disappeared before she could form a solid idea. In fact it wasn't until she was dressed and walking out the door to begin work that she realised what was bothering her.

The farm was silent.

Not a single moo or snort or cluck.

Yumi frowned and walked over to Bettina's stall, only to find the cow pressed as far back as possible, almost bending the fence in her effort to distance herself from the gate. There was fear in her eyes as she looked at Yumi and then glanced in the direction of the chickens. The flock was huddled together in a tight, trembling group and Yumi's own eyes widened in shock when she saw why.

"Al!" She yelled, briefly looking toward the farmhouse for her husband, "Al, get out here!"

Lying just to the left of the flock was a mass of blood and feathers – the mangled remains of a chicken that had been savagely mauled and half eaten. Large paw prints marred the dirt around the body, trailing off across the farm to the corn fields.

"Yumi, what's wrong?!"

Al had arrived and Yumi grasped his hand and squeezed it tight, seeking comfort in his worn and calloused fingers.

"Al", she said, voice barely above a whisper, "we've got a problem…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _One Day Earlier_

"Oh Chickaletta, isn't this exciting?!"

Mayor Goodway stood on the platform, hands clasped together and eyes bright with excitement, watching as workers carefully unloaded crates and cages from the train and carried them over to the waiting trucks and vans. Chickaletta clucked absently, nonplussed as always, and hopped out of the mayor's purse. She tilted her head as two workers carefully lifted another cage, her expression blank.

In just a few short weeks the Adventure Bay Zoo would be open to the public, but first they had to finish moving in some of the new residents. A blanket was covering the cage currently being unloaded and the ends flapped as a sudden breeze buffeted the station. Lifted slightly by the wind, enough of the cage became visible for both Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta to see a large furry body with a wide eyed cub standing beside it.

Wolves.

Chickaletta clucked loudly, wings flapping as she ran in a panicked circle. The wolf cub barked and Mayor Goodway reached for precious pet and missed.

"Chickaletta, calm down sweetums!" She exclaimed. "It won't hurt you!"

The chicken ignored her. The workers stumbled as they suddenly found the frightened bird running between their legs and with a loud clang the cage dropped to the ground. The harsh jolt knocked the blanket half off and caused the door to pop right open, landing on one of the poor worker's feet. As the man howled in pain the wolf cub, already frightened, yipped and took off running.

"Wait, no! Come back!"

Mayor Goodway gave chase but the cub was too fast for her. Another worker had closed up the cage but now the mother wolf was working herself into a frenzy, desperate to have her baby back. Mayor Goodway was already reaching for her phone as she surveyed the chaos.

"That's it, I'm calling the Paw Patrol!"

* * *

Up until that point it had been quiet at the Lookout. The pups were engaged in a jump rope tournament (with the winner receiving five whole treats) while Ryder watched and acted as referee to prevent any cheating.

"Just you watch, Pups!" Marshall proclaimed as he approached the rope that Chase and Rocky held in their teeth. "I've been practising! That prize is as good as mine".

"Ha!" Skye jumped and smirked at the dalmatian, her tail wagging. "There's no way you'll beat my score!"

Marshall moved into position as Ryder raised his hand.

"Ready?" He asked, and everyone nodded. "Go!"

As if on cue the pup pad began to ring. Startled, Marshall stumbled and the jump rope tangled itself around his legs. He toppled over onto Rocky just as Ryder answered the call.

"Hi Mayor Goodway, what's up?" He asked cheerfully.

"Oh Ryder, it's a disaster!" The mayor exclaimed, turning the camera so they could see the cage with the mother wolf in it. "The animals for the zoo were being unloaded when this cage fell and the wolf's cub escaped! Now she's furious and we have no idea where the cub's gone!"

"Don't worry, Mayor! No job is too big, no pup is too small!"

The pups glanced at him expectantly as he slid the call button out of the side of the pup pad. Upon pressing it their pup tags flashed with colour.

"Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

Paws thundered across the ground as everyone rushed to the elevator. Rocky pulled himself out from under Marshall and ran after them, while the dalmatian attempted to pull himself to his feet.

"Hey, wait for me!" He called.

He was up for a whole second before he slipped over again. The jump rope, which had been wound tightly around his legs, now began to unravel, sending him spinning across the grass towards the Lookout doors.

"Whoooaaaa, look out!" He yelped as he span into the elevator and sent the pups tumbling like dominoes.

"Marshall!" Rocky whined, once again pinned beneath the dalmatian.

Marshall let out a nervous chuckle.

"Told you I'd been practising", he said. "I really knocked you guys off your feet, huh?"

The elevator was filled with groans and laughter as it began to ascend and a few moments later the Paw Patrol leapt out, fully kitted up and ready to go.

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase proclaimed.

"Thanks pups, we've got a serious problem on our hands!"

The screen behind Ryder blinked to life, displaying a graphic of a falling cage and a cartoon wolf cub running away from it.

"One of the new zoo animals has escaped", the boy explained. "And his mother isn't happy about it. We need to find this wolf cub and get him home quickly, so for this mission I'll need: Skye! You can be our eyes in the sky and also carry a cage to put the cub in when we find him".

Skye backflipped and let out a happy yip.

"This puppy's got to fly!"

Ryder grinned and another logo appeared on the screen.

"Chase!" He continued. "We can use your drone to search too, and your net to catch the cub".

"Spy Chase is on the case!"

"The rest of you pups wait here in case we need you", Ryder finished, and then pumped the air with his fist. "Paw Patrol is one a roll!"

* * *

"Any sign of the cub yet, Skye?"

The cockapoo extended the lenses on her goggles and surveyed the surrounding area carefully. They had first inspected the grounds surrounding the train station before moving further afield, with Skye looking overhead and Chase using his drone closer to the ground.

"Not yet, Ryder", she replied, only for her eyes to widen immediately afterwards. "Wait, I think I see something! It looks like he's heading to the farm!"

"Thanks Skye, we're on our way!"

Ryder nodded to Chase who quickly steered the drone in the direction of the farm. Through the screen on his truck both he and Ryder were able to see the wolf cub as he cautiously approached the carrot patch. His ears were pressed down against his head, tail firmly between his legs.

"The poor thing looks so scared", Chase observed, shaking his head.

"That's why it's so important to get him back to his mum", said Ryder, hopping onto his ATV. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

The two took off for the farm while Skye followed above them, the cage dangling from her helicopter. Farmer Yumi, blissfully unaware of the situation, was feeding her chickens when they turned up and she smiled and tipped her hat up in greeting.

"Hi Ryder, hi Chase", she said. "What brings you here?"

"We're looking for a lost wolf cub", Chase informed her importantly as he jumped down from his vehicle. "He was spotted heading this way".

"A wolf?!"

"Don't worry, Farmer Yumi, we'll catch him", Ryder assured her with a grin.

Behind them Bettina mooed and stomped her hooves. The wolf cub had moved away from the carrots and inadvertently bumped into her, startling both cow and cub. The little wolf snarled, the fur rising on his back, but another stomp sent him running.

"Bettina!"

As Yumi ran to comfort the cow, Chase moved to intercept the wolf cub.

"Not so fast, little cub!" He exclaimed. "We're here to help you!"

The cub was in no mood to talk. Scared out of his wits, he jumped to avoid the net that Chase now fired from his cannon and lunged at the spy pup. Chase was unprepared for the sudden assault and could only howl in pain as the cub's teeth sank into his shoulder.

"Chase!"

Now Ryder rushed over. The wolf cub whirled around and as Ryder reached for his pup the cub bit down on his hand. The boy let out a startled yelp and stumbled backwards as Chase grit his teeth and fired off another net. This one made it's mark and pinned the cub to the ground.

"Chase, are you alright?!" Ryder was pale, his heart racing. Blood stained his pup's fur and dripped between his fingers, but his own wound could wait. Chase came first.

"I'll be okay", Chase spoke through a grimace. "I don't think it's a very deep bite. What about you?"

Ryder shook his head and reached for his pup pad.

"I'll be fine", he said. "Let's just get this cub home. Skye, lower the cage!"

"On it, Ryder!"

As she carefully brought the cage down, Ryder contacted the Lookout.

"Marshall, can you meet us at Yumi's farm?" He asked. "Chase and I need a little medical attention".

Marshall was on his feet in a flash, his stomach doing flip flops.

"What's happened?! Are you guys okay?!" He yelped.

Ryder chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we just need a little patching up is all", he said. "So don't worry, okay?"

Marshall whined softly.

"Okay Ryder, I'm on my way!"

* * *

A short while later Ryder pulled up to the train station on his ATV, Chase and Marshall following behind and Skye bringing up the rear. Gently she brought down the cage housing the wolf cub, who barked and whimpered at the sight of his mother. As the two were reunited Mayor Goodway threw her arms around Ryder and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ryder!" She cooed. "You and the Paw Patrol have saved the day!"

Ryder chuckled, quietly grateful that the mayor hadn't noticed the bandage on his hand, or the one wrapped around Chase's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Mayor", he said, beaming up at her as she released him. "Whenever there's a problem just yelp for help!"

* * *

 **A/N: I was feeling inspired, so here's a quick update with the next chapter for you guys. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about it, but hopefully it turned out okay. Huge thanks to my two reviewers, I honestly had no idea they were making a werepup episode for the show. That's something I'll be looking forward to!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chase rolled onto his side and let out a heavy sigh.

It was a warm night and he was struggling to sleep, even with the soft breeze that occasionally fluttered around his pup house. Inching forwards he rolled over again so he was now on his back, head resting outside the door with his eyes on the skies. A few hazy clouds were slowly scudding through the inky darkness, but in the spaces between them the stars were shining bright.

His shoulder began to itch.

Even though Marshall had patched them up, Ryder had still insisted on a proper check up after they'd left the mayor. Chase was sporting a fresh bandage now but he'd been right in thinking the bite was shallow. No serious damage had been done and he'd be right as rain soon enough. Ryder, too, had been lucky in that department. When Chase had first complained of itching earlier that evening the boy had chuckled and ruffled his police pup's head.

"The itching is _good_. It means the wound is healing", he'd explained with a smile.

Chase let out another sigh and rolled back onto his side. Ducking his head back into his pup house he curled up and forced his eyes shut. As he finally drifted off into a restless slumber the moon peeked out from behind the clouds and cast its silvery light across the Lookout.

* * *

 _All was quiet on Yumi and Al's farm. In the dead of night both farmers were tucked up warm and snug in bed and the animals were fast asleep. So none of them noticed the approaching danger until it was too late._

 _The scent of the animals was driving him wild._

 _He moved like a shadow, quiet and cautious, making sure he stayed downwind of the slumbering chickens. One of them would do nicely to satiate his rumbling stomach. The hunger that gnawed at him was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, stirring up wild, feral instincts within his brain that drove him to hunt._

 _The chickens were oblivious._

 _He crept closer, teeth as sharp as razors glinting with drops of saliva in the moonlight. He was almost on them now, just a little closer…!_

 _He pounced._

 _The chickens awoke instantly, feathers scattering as they launched into an instant panic and began to run. Bettina, watching from her stall, let out a frightened moo and backed away, but with the fence surrounding her there was nowhere for her to go. She could only stand and try not to look as the intruder grabbed one of the chickens by the neck and bit down hard._

 _A sick snapping sound filled the air. Blood filled his jaws as the chicken went limp and with great delight he dropped it onto the ground and began to tear into the lifeless body. It tasted better than he'd expected and doubtlessly he'd have eaten the whole thing had a light not come on in the farmhouse. For a moment he was silent, ears perked, muscles tense._

 _Another light appeared further down the building – someone was using the bathroom. Still, he was unnerved now and no longer felt safe consuming his meal. Abandoning the carcass he turned and ran, heading into the cornfields and disappearing into the inky night._

* * *

"Pups, we have a serious problem on our hands".

There were no cartoony graphics on screen this time and for that the pups were grateful. Ryder gave his bandaged hand an idle scratch as he explained the situation and Rubble swallowed heavily.

"The chicken's d-d-dead?!" He stammered, legs shaking.

Ryder nodded, his expression grim.

"Farmer Yumi's asked us to investigate", he informed them. There was a gentleness in his eyes as he regarded each pup in turn. "So I need you pups to be brave, okay?"

"Don't worry, Ryder, you can count on us!" Chase puffed his chest out proudly, though inwardly even he felt somewhat unnerved. They were used to dealing with simple things like cats (or Alex) stuck in trees, out of control boats and the many, many rescues of Chickaletta. But this was something else.

"Y-Yeah! We can be brave!" Rubble exclaimed, though he didn't sound so sure of himself.

 _Well,_ Chase thought as Ryder began to dish out their duties, _at least a dead chicken can't bite me…_

* * *

 **A/N: Shorter chapter this time, sorry! I hope you enjoy it though and thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Kuro89, you'll find out who the werepup is in coming chapters. If I told you now it'd spoil the surprise ;)**


End file.
